


Uzumaki Bonds

by snowii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fix-It, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Kakashi and Gai are Weird Children, Kid Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Namikaze Minato Adopts Hatake Kakashi, because canon does not exist in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowii/pseuds/snowii
Summary: Minato meets an odd five-year old in a graveyard, and the five-year old nearly gives him a heart attack and makes him cry.Adoption time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Konoha Graveyard. On the outskirts of town, it held the bodies of many many friends and even family for many people. 

Living in Konoha was very safe. Villagers hardly ever died here, because of their amazing system to keep everybody safe. But what everybody knew, was that the system was oppressive, and even children with enough talent would be sent into war for the _"greater good"_. Shinobi were told to shut up and were berated if they made a mistake, to the point where almost 9% of shinobi committed suicide from trauma and mental abuse alone.

Yet nobody spoke up about it. It was easier to stay in line and keep your mouth shut than try to fight the higher-ups.

But that didn't stop Minato from going to the graveyard, to make sure everybody who made a sacrifice for the sake of the village or just helped make the village a better place got at least a little something to know that they were appreciated.

But when Minato got there, there was already somebody there. A small boy.

He had silver hair, and black eyes. But that's all Minato could make out about the boy, since a black mask covered half his face. But there was something about him. He seemed slightly familiar, but Minato couldn't place his finger on it.

When Minato emerged from the pathway with flowers in his hand, the kid turned.

 _'Huh, that's strange. I know I didn't make much noise, yet he sensed me easily.'_ Minato thought _'So either I'm getting rusty, or that kid's good.'_

"..." The kid stared at him silently, and it took a moment for it to register that Minato was also staring at the kid. He broke eye contact, and the kid turned back to the gravestone he was standing in front of.

"... Who are you here for?" The yellow-haired man blurted out suddenly, and the kid turned again.

"It's really none of your business." 

"Yeah, yeah I know. Sorry kiddo, just curious." Minato smiled lightly and the kid turned around again.

He sighed and got to work, putting a flower on each grave. He could feel the kid watching him, but he didn't mind. It was all in a day's work.

* * *

The next time Minato went to the graveyard, the kid was there again. He sensed Minato, yet again and watched him put flowers on everybody's grave. Every single time Minato went to the graveyard, the kid was there. And every time, the kid would just watch him without a word. Minato thought this was a little odd, but he never paid much mind to it.

"Why do you do that?" 

Minato startled, and nearly dropped the flowers in his hands. The kid didn't pay any mind to the fact that he nearly just gave Minato a literal heart attack.

"Uh- do what?"

"Put flowers on everybody's grave."

"Because it's a nice thing to do. There are some graves here that barely get any recognition, and I want people to know I care about them, even if I didn't know them personally."

"They're dead. How are they going to know?"

"They probably won't. But I'll rest easier knowing that everybody here is at appreciated by at least one person." Minato smiled "After all, funerals are for the living right?"

"... Yeah, I guess so."

The two were silent for a minute.

"I'm here to visit my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. He died a few months ago. It was for a stupid reason, but I still miss him."

"He died for a stupid reason? Did he choke on ramen or something?"

"No. He took his own life because he failed a mission."

"Oh. I'm sorry kid."

"It's fine."

"... Do you have a mom?"

The kid pointed to another grave, right next to the one he was standing at.

"Oh."

"I never really knew her. Can't be sad about something I never had, right?"

Minato felt stung. Not in an offending type of way, but in a sorry type of way. It wasn't fair that the kid had lost both his parents so early.

"I'm sorry."

"You had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from feeling bad about it."

The kid nodded lightly and turned back to the gravestone. Minato continued putting flowers on them until he was finished and only had three flowers left.

"Here you go kid." He handed the three flowers to the kid, who took them with surprise.

"What are these for?"

"You put them on the grave. I didn't want to disturb you, and I wanted to respect your privacy, so I kind of avoided those graves. But, you can put flowers on them."

"Oh... Thank you."

"No problemo!" Minato gave him a thumbs-up and left.

_This is the story of how Minato and Kushina changed the world (and everything canon) with one act of kindness._


	2. Chapter 2

"... What do you mean there's going to be a literal five-year old on my team?!" Minato slammed his hands on the desk. "A five year old?! No way, there's no way I'm turning a five-year old into a shinobi that's not-!"

"Minato Namikaze, lower your voice." Hiruzen Sarutobi went calmly.

"No, no! I'm not going to lower my voice! Teaching 8-9 year olds murder techniques is bad enough, now you want to train five-year olds?!"

" _Minato Namikaze_."

Minato shut his mouth but he didn't look happy. At all.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, this particular child has talent and strength beyond his years. Believe me, I wouldn't move him up without a reason."

"There is not one reason in this entire damn world that can make you look like less of an as-"

" _Minato_."

"... Make you look like less of a terrible person who supports sending five-year olds into literal war." Minato finished. 

"I thought you knew how to hold your tongue."

"I thought you wouldn't go this low." Minato shot back easily, but he straightened himself up and gave a respectful bow. "But, I assure you, I'll think about it Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen silently slid the file over to him, and Minato left the Hokage's office.

* * *

Kakashi was at his father's grave again. He didn't know why. Every time he came here, it was where his father **was** , but he was never **there**.

His father may have broken the rules, his name disgraced, and spoken with disgust from everybody, but Kakashi could remember the kind, honorable person his father had been. The way his name was spoken with pride and joy by everybody.

It was confusing. What did everybody else see in his father that he didn't?

His father risked everything to save his comrades. To save lives is what Konoha is all about, right? Yet, even when he did that, he was dishonored and hated even by the people who he saved.

And because of all that, his father decided to swallow a bottle of pills and leave Kakashi behind.

He hated him for it. He knew he had a child, yet he still decided to die without even saying goodbye to Kakashi.

But even through all that he wanted to be with his father. Yet, he was never truly there and would never be again.

The graveyard became a place where Kakashi was quiet. Enough to take a break from all the unfairness of it all and feel the summer heat warm him up. 

It was a nice escape from it all.

Then, the yellow-haired guy came.

He was quiet as a mouse when it came to walking. If Kakashi hadn't seen something bright yellow in the corner on his eye, he would've never spotted him.

Yellow had a big smile and he didn't seem hostile at all. He let Kakashi watch him put flowers on the graves with no complaints, and didn't scowl at him like the other adults did when he told them about his family situation. Or non-family situation.

The Yellow was weird. But what was even weirder, was that he knew where Kakashi lived. Which is how we got here.

"... So.... Can I come in?" He laughed nervously, and Kakashi squinted at him.

"How do you even know where I live?"

Yellow silently handed Kakashi a folder, and Kakashi flipped through it before freezing.

Yellow was Minato Namikaze. An elite jonin and prodigy trained personally by the legendary Sanin Jiraiya?

"Oh." Kakashi mumbled.

"Yeah. I wanted to meet my team individually before I meet you guys together." ~~Yellow~~ Minato smiled.

Kakashi nodded and opened the door to his small apartment. It was clean and empty, probably because he was too busy training to decorate. 

Luckily, Sakumo had made sure to teach Kakashi manners, even if he didn't use these teachings 70% of the time.

"Would you like something to drink Yellow-sama? I don't think I have anything but I have to ask anyway."

"Yellow?" ~~Yellow~~ Minato echoed with a smile. Kakashi froze.

"Er- Your hair is yellow. And since I didn't know your name it seemed appropriate. Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine. I kinda like that nickname actually. Sounds cute."

Kakashi was mildly taken aback by this. _'Sounds cute? I thought he was a jonin?'_

"I am a jonin. I just like cute things, that's all. Like puppies and flowers and stuff." Minato supplied. "I've been called girly so many times, it's not even an insult anymore."

"... How-?"

"You said that out loud."

"Oh."

Minato slid into one of the seats at the kitchen table, and Kakashi sat across from him.

"So, you graduated the Academy, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that you're very _very_ young to have graduated, right?"

".. Are you going to say I'm not strong enough? Because I assure you I am."

"No, I know you're strong. Your performance stats on the file are incredible. I wouldn't expect that from an 8-year old, much less a five-year old."

"Okay."

"I'm here because honestly, I don't want to teach a five-year old. Training 8-year olds murder techniques is bad enough. I hate the fact that we have to train children to put their lives on the line when it's the adults that's supposed to be protecting them. Children should grow up happy, not being taught how to kill and having to deal with the psychological weight that war brings."

"We're not in war though."

"Things with Iwagakure and Kumogakure don't look good. Plus, the elders from Sunagakure hate our village. I don't know why, but they do." Minato looked at Kakashi "Things are going to get much, much worse before they get better. There's going to be a Third Shinobi World War, you can count on it. And no matter how much of an as- er- terrible move it is, Hiruzen Sarutobi will not hesitate to send children into war. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You just met me. Why do you care?"

"Because caring for others never let me down before. And I hope you'll at least reconsider joining my team, but I won't stop you. After all," Minato gave him a bright smile "You must've worked hard to graduate at five years old."

"... I'll think about it Ye- Minato-sama."

"Y'know, you can call me Yellow if you'd like. It's a nice nickname."

"Okay."

Minato stood up. "Well, I'll be going now. I've got two other students to visit after all. Make sure you think about it."

"I will."

And with that, Minato left. Kakashi closed his door and sat on the floor for a few moments.

'Well, what am I going to do? I want to join, but you're supposed to take a shinobi's words into consideration, especially a strong one like Yellow-sama.. If I join, who says he's not going to scale back the work? Hmm...'

"HELLO MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I CHALLENGE YOU!" 

The doorbell ringing repeatedly snapped Kakashi out his thoughts, and he sighed.

"I'm not here!"

"YES YOU ARE I CAN HEAR YOU!" 

"No you can't!"

Kakashi carefully crept towards the back of his house.

"YES I CAN! OPEN UP OR I WILL KICK THE DOOR DOWN IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!"

"Okay do it then. I'm not here."

"OKAY IF YOU INSIST!"

Kakashi fled out the window and bolted into the woods as the person behind the door kicked it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, aren't cliffhangers wonderful?
> 
> Anyways I wanted to write out the next chapter as a mildly romantic one that's my excuse and you're not getting a better one


End file.
